


Leave A Message

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Thomas gets a voice mail.<br/>Disclaimer:  No no, never never, uh uh uh.  <br/>A.N.:  For Lyra Ngalia, who asked for it.  <br/>Post-Turn Coat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave A Message

* * *

Thomas woke abruptly, dreams still clouding his mind. For a few seconds, he couldn't remember where he was, why the ceiling didn't look familiar, then, the bone-deep ache started again and he recalled where he was, why he was here. The hunger rose up in him and he could almost taste the pretty young thing in the hallway. Laura didn't skimp when it came to stocking the larder – oh, sorry, staff.

Throwing off the covers, Thomas stood, stretching his body, warming up his muscles. He scrubbed a hand over his face, not really looking at anything, then seeing the red light blinking slow on his cell phone. Curiosity made him pick it up and flick it open, thumbing in the code to check the message.

First, an inhalation, as if the person leaving the message had to steady herself but even in that breath, Thomas knew who had left him the message. "I know what you're doing. I know what you're pretending. And I know who you really are.

"I love you."

The message ended, another woman's voice telling him he could save, erase or listen to the message again. Staring at the screen, Thomas pressed the seven button, erasing the message and sliding the cell phone closed.

* * *


End file.
